A Skirt and a Love Story
by Karmyne
Summary: Sakura estaba usando una falda, para su molestia. O al menos, lo que debería llamarse Falda , porque, en opinión de él, ese pedazo de tela revelaba más de lo que escondía. Sofocó un gruñido, ignorando lo impresionante que ella se veía.


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto© pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen: **

Sakura estaba usando una falda, para su molestia. O al menos, lo que debería llamarse «Falda», porque, en opinión de él, ese pedazo de tela revelaba más de lo que escondía. Sofocó un gruñido, ignorando lo impresionante que ella se veía.

**One–shot. **

Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno.

**Autor's note.** Vaya, tenía un largo tiempo sin obtener esta inspiración para escribir. Gracias a todas las chicas que leyeron mi otra historia «T–shirt», este Oneshot es un complemento de ella. Espero que les guste y que puedan opinar que tal les ha parecido. Saludos ;) (Advertencia: Bueno, quizás Sasuke me quedó un poco cursi… pero sigo esperando que les guste :$)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A Skirt and a Love Story**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sakura estaba usando una falda, para su molestia. O al menos, lo que debería llamarse «Falda», porque, en opinión de él, ese pedazo de tela revelaba más de lo que escondía. Sofocó un gruñido, ignorando lo impresionante que ella se veía—aún si no lo admitiera—con su falda negra, su camisa blanca y las medías negras que le envolvían las piernas, haciendo difícil la vista de estas. Lo que él apreciaba un poco. Sasuke era el único capaz de observar la larga longitud y la piel tersa y pálida que ocultaban los pantalones holgados que ella solía utilizar diariamente.

Parecía lejano el día que la había encontrado vistiendo una falda; lo que, de hecho, le había abierto los ojos para mirarla realmente. Era cierto, hacía tiempo atrás—remontándose a los días del instituto—, Sasuke había rechazado insensiblemente a la chica que era algo-parecido-a una amiga. No lo era totalmente, sin embargo. Ella había derramado lágrimas pero él no tuvo la delicadeza de quedarse a consolarla. Simplemente dio medio vuelta y se dirigió al lugar donde reposaba su bicicleta. Ellos se veían cada día de la semana, así que la tensión fue notoria para todos, excepto para Naruto.

Eventualmente, las cosas volvieron a una relativa normalidad. Sakura pasaba mucho más tiempo con sus amigas—Ino, Hinata y Tenten—que con ellos. Lo que influyó drásticamente en su imagen. A Sasuke le impresionó—sin demostrarlo físicamente—la primera vez que vio a Sakura usando pantalones ajustados y una blusa de tirantes roja. Desde que Sakura había llegado a Konoha—a los ocho años de edad—, jamás había utilizado ropa que dejara percibir al ojo humano la forma de su cuerpo, siempre vestía camisetas y pantalones holgados que no hacían resaltar belleza alguna en ella, si es que la tenía. Sasuke podía reconocer, ahora, la mano de Ino Yamanaka en el sutil maquillaje que proporcionaba un realce en el rostro de Sakura hasta que—a regañadientes—concluyó que su aspecto había mejorado un poco, pero algo demasiado insignificante como para merecer su atención.

Cuando ambos entraron en la Universidad Central del País del Fuego, Sakura volvió lentamente a usar aquella ropa que no le favorecía. Sasuke había sonreído con arrogancia. Era inevitable que el supuesto cisne regresara a la realidad de un simple patito feo. Naruto se había encogido de hombros, señalando que si Sakura se sentía cómoda vistiendo de esa manera, ellos no podían interferir. Algo demasiado sabio, viniendo de Naruto, de hecho.

Un día, a mediados del otoño, Sasuke descubrió que, particularmente a él, le agradaba la tranquilidad de las gradas del estadio de fútbol del campus. Así que consultando el horario de uso, estableció sus horas libres para estudiar en la tranquilidad que le proporcionaba aquel lugar. Otro factor que influía era el hecho de que Naruto estaba ocupado a esas horas, lo que le venía como anillo al dedo. Por supuesto, las cosas buenas no duraban, o al menos eso solía decir su madre. Las practicas de las animadoras arruinaron su pacifica estancia la tarde de un lunes. O, eso fue lo que creyó hasta que vio un borrón rosa que llamó completamente su atención.

El uniforme consistía básicamente en una falda en colores blanco y rojo y un top rojo que cubría el torso hasta unos centímetros debajo de la cintura. Sasuke miró concentrado los elegantes movimientos que Sakura Haruno realizaba en un minúsculo uniforme. Y fue como si la hubiese visto por primera vez en al vida. El miró la longitud de sus piernas y la cremosidad de su piel pálida; sus movimientos armónicos y definidos, la perfección de cada salto. Y esas piernas que había descubierto por accidente le habían atormentado durante un par de meses y mucho más.

Sasuke le miraba a la distancia algunas veces y le ayudaba genuinamente cuando ella lo necesitaba. Era consciente también de las miradas confusas que ella le dirigía cuando su lado caballeroso emergía. Eran amigos. Una amistad bastante desconcertante para ambos.

Sasuke supo que las cosas se complicaban cuando tuvo su primer arranque de ira al verla sostenida—y sonriendo, con sus mejillas sonrosadas—del brazo de un chico pelirrojo. Inconscientemente se había dirigido hasta allí y había tropezado con brusquedad contra ellos. Supo que su intento de... Bueno, no sabía exactamente que había intentado o por qué, había fallado cuando el pelirrojo tomó con fuerza la cintura de Sakura intentando mantenerla de pie. Sasuke se alejó con un gruñido de evidente enojo por su cercanía.

* * *

Sasuke entendió lo que sentía por Sakura meses después de cumplir 22 años. Fue en el transcurrir de una mañana en la que había decidido comer con Naruto.

—Estoy enamorado de Hinata–chan —Naruto declaró con una sonrisa alegre después tragar un gran bocado de su platillo favorito: Ramen.

—¿Crees que eso me interesa? —de hecho, sí, le interesaba. Pero no era algo que Sasuke reconocería abiertamente.

Naruto lo ignoró. —Es impresionante la forma en la una persona puede cambiar tu mundo. Pasar de la alegría de verla a la ira si notas que alguien se le acerca demasiado. Que tu corazón retumbe en tu pecho de forma inesperada cuando sus ojos te miran. O la forma en que su sonrisa ilumina todo a su paso... No es algo que se pueda describir en palabras, Sasuke.

«Sasuke». Naruto jamás le llamaba por su nombre, lo que pasaba escasamente cuando él se mantenía serio. Generalmente, no estaba tampoco ese brillo de adoración en sus ojos azules. Lenta e inconscientemente, empezó a compararse. Entonces, consternado, lo comprendió. Él, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba enamorado de Sakura Haruno, la chica que había rechazado incontables veces.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka soltó una carcajada mientras terminaba un arreglo floral con Violetas. Sus ojos azules—astutos y calculadores—volvieron su atención a la persona frente a ella. Recargó su rostro en su mano, una sonrisa burlona estiraba sus labios rosados.

—¿En serio estás preguntándome si Sakura está aún enamorada de ti? —inquirió finalmente con un poco de rudeza.

Sasuke entendería si no fuese así. Sakura se le había declarado dos veces, sí, obteniendo el mismo resultado: un descarado rechazo. Lo que, de hecho, no la había detenido de tener otras relaciones amorosas. El solo hecho de recordar cada chico que había sido novio de ella solo hacía hervir su sangre.

Sasuke dirigió sus oscuros ojos hacia ella.

—Sí, lo hago.

—Vaya —Ino silbó incrédula—, cuando le cuente esto a...

Sasuke la interrumpió. —Respóndeme de una maldita vez, Yamanaka.

Ino parecía sorprendida, recobrando la compostura segundos después.

—Es difícil olvidar a tu primer amor imposible —carraspeó sin otorgar verdaderamente una respuesta concreta—; pero no entiendo por qué quieres saberlo tú. ¿Te recuerdo lo mal que se lo hiciste pasar cuando le rompiste el corazón hace seis años?

Lo sabía. Y no necesitaba que se lo restregara. Era suficientemente irónico que fuera él quien se enamorara de ella tiempo de después. Aunque eso no fuera la parte dura. Lo que verdaderamente le hacía vacilar era revelarle sus sentimientos a ella. Él no estaba acostumbrado a decirle a nadie cosas respecto al cariño y al amor. Sasuke era seco e insensible. Entonces, ¿Cómo podía declararse a alguien? Sin mencionar el hecho de haberla rechazado antes. Su fachada imperturbable se quebró un poco cuando encontró los penetrantes ojos de Ino nuevamente. Él detestaba pedir ayuda. O ser ayudado. Era demasiado orgulloso, pero entendía que esa vez, debía tragarse su orgullo.

—Ayúdame a conquistarla —ordenó. Ino suspiró. Algunas personas no cambiaban del todo, pensó cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Suponía que incluso si lo hubiera planeado no le habría salido tan jodidamente bien. Ino no le había ayudado mucho exactamente, solo le había sugerido que buscara una forma simple de demostrarle lo que sentía a través de un objeto. Descartando las declaraciones cara–a–cara, conociendo el desagradable carácter de él, los collares o las flores, tachándolos por el inevitable cliché. Lo que le dejaba a él solo el trabajo.

Finalmente compró una camiseta negra femenina—había obtenido la talla por información de Hinata, quién era mucho más útil que Ino, a su parecer—y la llevó a la tienda de bordados familiar. El símbolo de la familia Uchiha lo usaban exclusivamente los miembros pertenecientes a la familia. Sakura era inteligente—de hecho, la segunda mejor del campus universitario de medicina—, ella tendría que entenderlo fácilmente. Originalmente había pensado regalársela en su cumpleaños, para el cual faltaban dos semanas, pero en vista del no–planificado accidente con Naruto, la pintura naranja y una furiosa Sakura capaz de asesinar sin remordimiento a su amigo rubio, optó por entregársela ese día.

Quiso bromear un poco con ella. ¿Qué obtuvo? Una tentadora imagen de Sakura en sujetador. ¡Estaba loca! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a dejarse ver así ante él?! Era un hombre que tenía hormonas, joder. Soltó un gruñido cuando la escuchó decir que no ganaba nada y que tendría que caminar en sujetador hacia su casa. Como si él fuera a dejarla andar así—y la conocía, ella era capaz de hacerlo.

Le había tendido la camiseta automáticamente. Negándose a que alguien pudiera observarla de esa forma. Ella parecía sorprendida cuando notó el logotipo familiar pero contrario a lo que debía decir, Sasuke se defendió mintiendo. _Bien, Sasuke_. Gruñó internamente, él solo tenía que explicarle que le quería. Pero antes de pudiera tener tiempo de ordenar sus ideas, Sakura se había ido.

Lo pensó. Realmente pensó correr tras ella, pero Sakura, siendo una mujer atlética, estaría ya a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia. Suspiró, cogiendo las llaves de su auto y entrando en él velozmente. Finalmente la consiguió, a la distancia de dos cuadras de su casa.

Hablaron, o algo así, hasta que Sasuke lo perdió, salió de su auto y la besó, presionándola contra su cuerpo. Naruto tenía razón, su corazón estaba retumbando incesante contra su pecho, amenazando con salir fuera de él. Pero no le importaba, solo existía aquella electricidad, aquel calor confortable que recorría cada extremidad de su cuerpo. Y cuando menos lo esperó, aquel beso terminó. Planeaba decírselo—cuando su corazón dejara de latir tan frenéticamente—pero Sakura tenía que arruinarlo mencionando que todos pensaban que era homosexual. Su enojo fue instantáneo y cualquier cosa cursi que planeaba dejar escapar a través de sus labios se mantuvo aprisionada entre la línea dura que formó su boca.

Los dos minutos en auto que les tomó llegar a casa de Sakura fueron silenciosos. Sasuke sabía que Sakura le preguntaría en cualquier momento por qué le había besado, era molesta y curiosa, pero no lo hacía aún, así que se tomó el atrevimiento de activar los seguros y ordenarle que le preguntara. Él no era el tipo de persona paciente. La escuchó atentamente, atribuyendo el beso a un simple calentón por el hecho de ser un hombre.

_¡A la mierda con esta mujer!_, pensó Sasuke gruñendo. Así que le aclaró que sería su esposa, suponiendo que ella entendería el mensaje implícito. No lo hizo, y al borde de la desesperación, él le gritó «Te Amo». Bueno, no fue exactamente así, de hecho, exactamente lo que dijo fue: «¡Te amo, idiota!», pero ella lo entendió, y para su alivio ella le dijo que también lo hacía.

* * *

—Sasuke, ¿Me queda bien? —Sakura dio una vuelta que levantó levemente su falda. Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos y soltó un gruñido desaprobador. Ella lo hacía apropósito. Sakura lucía vestimentas provocativas solo para burlarse de él debido a su promesa de no–ponerle–un–dedo–encima–hasta–el–matrimonio. Y Sasuke, como un hombre caballeroso, había accedido secamente.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte con eso.

—Voy a salir con las chicas y voy a usar exactamente lo que tengo puesto.

—Entonces, voy yo también.

—Es una noche de chicas y no creo que te sientas dispuesto a vestirte como mujer.

—Soy tu esposo.

—Falta la boda eclesiástica —argumentó con una sonrisa triunfante. Sasuke bufó. Sí, se habían casado por la ley, pero Sakura no iba a tener una verdadera noche de pasión con él hasta que se casaran por la iglesia obteniendo la bendición de Dios.

—No vas a ir con esa falda tan corta. No me agrada.

Sakura sonrió divertida. —¿En serio? Es extraño, porque creía que te gustaban las faldas, recuerdo haberte entretenido mucho en las prácticas de porrismo, Sasuke_–kun_.

Él carraspeó exasperado. Por supuesto, su corazón había decidido enamorarse de la mujer más molesta y exasperante del planeta. Se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la delgada figura de su esposa. No le importaba si ella no se lo esperaba, él la silenció con un beso ardiente, sonrió arrogante cuando la sintió presionarse contra él, en busca de un mayor contacto. Si él utilizaba bien sus cartas, tal vez lograría llevar a cabo su propósito. Sus labios se deslizaron en camino de besos hasta su cuello y luego al lóbulo de la oreja de Sakura.

—Sé que quieres esto.

Sakura gimoteó, abriendo sus enormes ojos verdes y apartándose de él con la respiración agitada. —Tienes razón pero quiero aún más llegar al altar virgen.

—Sakura, ya eres mi esposa, no hace ninguna diferencia si lo hacemos ahora o después.

—Creo que vale la pena que sigas esperando hasta un siglo si es necesario.

Sasuke la miró horrorizado pero solo obtuvo una serie de risitas y un casto beso en su mejilla antes de que Sakura caminara lejos de él. La siguió hasta el armario donde la encontró cambiando sus ropas por unos vaqueros semi–holgados y la camiseta negra que le había dado un año y cuatro meses atrás. Sakura la había utilizado muy pocas veces, razón por la cual se mantenía intacta, sin ninguna descoloración o mancha.

—Sakura…

Ella sonrió, avanzando hacia él, sin ocultar la diversión en su rostro.

—Solo cinco días.

—Es mucho tiempo.

—Has esperado un año, ¿Qué diferencia pueden hacer cinco días? —Sakura inquirió con inocencia, aunque sabía que él terminaría cediendo ante su petición. Sasuke rodó los ojos, cruzando sus brazos por encima de su pecho. Le molestaba enormemente tener que esperar pero… joder. ¿Quién podía resistirse a ella? Bufó, incapaz de anteponer sus deseos propios sobre los de ella. Joder. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser aquel bastardo egoísta de antaño?

Asintió con reticencia, evitando mirarle.

—Gracias, Sasuke —Sakura le abrazó besándolo suavemente en los labios. Sasuke la miró, con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando del contacto. Él podría soportarlo. Cinco días. Ella tenía razón, comparándolos a un año no era absolutamente nada. Cinco días. No había problema. Sasuke se sentó en la cama, mirándola retocarse el maquillaje con calma.

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa a través del espejo.

Naruto tenía razón—y solo Dios sabía cuánto le costaba a Sasuke admitir esto. Una sonrisa de Sakura podía desvanecer hasta la sombra más oscura de su mundo. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la falda negra que yacía en el piso de su closet y sonrió con diversión, seguro de que nadie imaginaría que una pequeña falda fue el detonante de su historia de amor.


End file.
